


Colors of My Mind

by FahcLove



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Colors, Personal Thing, im proud of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FahcLove/pseuds/FahcLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rainbow is what makes up McKenzie Rose Wiard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors of My Mind

Ultramarine was the feeling of anger. When she couldn’t take it and let it all out. Ultramarine was when she forgot about where she was or who she was and just yelled. Ultramarine was annoyance that no one will hear what she has to say, or when someone ignores her. Ultramarine was something very few people ever got to see, kept locked away until someone smashed it open. Ultramarine, to her, was pure hatred.

 

Coral was the feeling of being loved. The feeling when a friend called her over to hang out or when someone she admired said her name. Coral was when someone texted her back and they joked until the wee hours of the morning. Coral was when someone made a joke, or mentioned her lack of relationships. Coral was the happy blush that came to her cheeks when she got the courage to talk to someone she liked or shown someone her drawings and they liked it. Coral was when she would watch a movie with someone, cuddled up in their lap. Coral was the feeling of being cared about.

 

Sangria was lies that crawled in her throat. The mask she put on in front of the people she cared about, so they would still care about her. Sangria was when she lied to her parents about who she liked, that she even liked someone at all. Sangria was the sinking feeling in her gut when she brushed something off saying it was fine, when it wasn’t. Sangria was the itch at the back of her throat when she got in trouble. Sangria was the feeling of putting on a mask for the people around her.

 

Arsenic was the feeling of impending doom. The feeling when she know she did something wrong, and was waiting for someone to call her out. Arsenic was when she was scared for her friends to leave, because her parents would point out something she did wrong and yell at her for it. Arsenic was when a big test was coming up, and she didn’t study. Arsenic was when she would lay awake in her bed, going over every single bad thing she did wrong that day. Arsenic was the feeling of knowing she messed up.

 

Amber was yelling. Amber was when she witnessed someone yelling at her or someone else. Amber was when it lingered in her mind for months, too scared to say anything. Amber was when she was frightened of a person hurting her. Amber was when she remembered making her dad angry enough to throw things. Amber was when she could still hear her sister arguing with her parents, even with music. Amber was the feeling of other people’s anger. 

 

Scarlet was self-hatred. Scarlet was when she is conscious of her fears, but can’t do anything. Scarlet was when she would stay up in bed, cursing herself for something that happened three years ago. Scarlet was when she wished she could not freak out if she got a B, or left something in another class. Scarlet was when she would curse her anxiety, even curse the fact that is scared of cursing. Scarlet is the feeling of angry embarrassment.

 

Slate is her anxiety. Slate is when she is scared of taking in front of the class, so she never raises her hands. Slate is when she wants to show people her drawings, but are scared of what they might think. Slate is embarrassment at every single thing she does. Slate is when she talks to herself when buying things or when she messes up just to reassure herself that it’s okay. Slate is when she can’t sleep the day before school starts because she can’t stop thinking about all of the bad things that might happen. Slate is the pit in her stomach that feels like she’s eating herself from the inside out. Slate is fearing rejection, even if there is no chance there is rejection. Slate is the feeling of all of her fears, all at once.

 

Orchid is friendship. Orchid is when she goes to school and is bombarded by hugs. Orchid is when she is on the bus and falls asleep on her friend's’ shoulders, only to be woken up when they arrive at school. Orchid is when she play fights with her friends, throwing “insults” at each other. Orchid is when she texts her friend during school, even though they both could get in trouble. Orchid is when she shows someone her drawings and they enjoy them, or when someone asks her about the stories she’s writing. Orchid is when someone she rarely talks to says hi to her or strikes up a conversation. Orchid is hearing her friends laugh because of something she said. Orchid is the inside jokes she shares and the looks they give each other, inside and outside of school. Orchid is the feeling of happiness.

 

Punch is pressure. Punch is when she feels she has to get nothing lower than a 90% as a final grade. Punch is when she is being lived through by other people, and they expect her to meet up to their expectations. Punch is the fear of telling someone she is missing an assignment in fear that she will be forced to make it up, as if she wasn’t going to do that already. Punch is the feeling of being crushed by school work, band, hanging out with friends, drawing, and working on her game. Punch is when she is too exhausted to do anything, but is forced to play her flute, or finish a school paper that isn’t due until next week. Punch is the feeling of being forced to do something until she doesn’t want to do that anymore.

 

Indigo was seeing people happy. Indigo was reading a chat between two people she admired, and feeling joy because they were happy. Indigo was seeing people be happy at her expense. Indigo was when she heard laughter from her friends, and laughing along. Indigo was feeling at peace, as long as the people she cared about were happy. Indigo was being in a skype call with people, but not saying a word. Indigo was the feeling of being left out, but also feeling included.

 

Cherry was feeling protective. Cherry was when she tried to convince her friends to complete their homework, or retake a test. Cherry was when she tried to only text her friend when they had lunch, so they wouldn’t miss anything. Cherry was when she held grudges against people only because they did something to hurt her friends. Cherry was when she said she’d fight anyone who was mean to her friends, and meant it. Cherry was when she would fill out assignments for people only so they wouldn’t miss it. Cherry was the feeling of making sure her friends were safe.

 

Macaroon was not caring, but really caring too much. Macaroon was when she got a B on a test, and said it didn’t matter, when really she was freaking out. Macaroon was the “not-care” attitude she threw over herself to make sure no one worried as much as she did. Macaroon was when she was scolded for “not noticing what people thought or said,” when really it all she thinks about. Macaroon was when she would be dying on the inside, but on the outside nothing looked different. Macaroon was the jokes she spitted out to make it seem like she thought it was funny. Macaroon was developing a new personality that only made everything worse when she finally talked about herself. Macaron was the feeling of trying to give up, but only making her want to try harder.

 

Frost is the feeling of loneliness. Fost was when she saw her friends talking to someone else. Frost was the feeling when someone stopped texting her. Frost was when she would hear story ideas, but never tell any of hers. Frost was when she felt alone, even though she was surrounded by people. Frost was when people would forget her name or not even know who she was. Frost was sending a message to someone and never get a reply. Frost was the feeling of being alone.

 

Sage was the feeling of exhaustion. Sage was when she just wanted to sleep, but that's the opposite of what she actually does. Sage is when she only wants to draw, but is forced to play her flute or talk to people. Sage is when she just wants to listen to music and ignore the world. Sage is when she only wants to speak to two people, but has to put on a happy face when other people talk to her. Sage is when she slowly loses her temper the more someone wants to talk to her. Sage is when she just wants to sleep and never wake up so she doesn't have to do anything anymore. Sage is when she is tired for no reason and she doesn't know why. Sage is the feeling of being tired.

 

Rainbow was her life. Rainbow was in every good moment and every bad one. It was with her when she spoke her first word and will be with her when she speaks her last. Rainbow is what makes up McKenzie Rose Wiard. Rainbow is her friends and family. It’s beautiful and she couldn’t have asked for anything different.


End file.
